callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition
|platforms = Wii |media |requirements |input }} Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition, previously known as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex, is the Wii port of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare that was released alongside Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized on November 10, 2009. The porting was handled by Treyarch. Plot Differences from Call of Duty 4 *The addition to Single-player Squadmate Mode, also seen in the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War. *The player can now assign controls to gestures, such as knifing with a flick of the Wii Remote. *The cheats Ragtime Warfare and A Bad Year have been changed. Ragtime Warfare was replaced with a new "Paintball" cheat, and A Bad Year now requires the player to get a head shot, or the enemy will not spawn tires. *Guns can twist sideways by twisting the Wii remote sideways. *The ability to fully customize the player's aiming reticule (style, inner and outer colors). *Removal of Eavesdrop due to lack of online voice chat. *Changes in public playlists, including: **Maximum number of players decreased from 12 to 10. **The removal of Ground War. **Team Tactical's player limit increased from 6 to 10. **Free-For-All's player limit increased from 8 to 10. **Cage Matches now presented in Old School format. **Shipment removed from the Free-For-All playlist. **Variety Map Pack is not available. *The addition of host migration, however only from the lobby. *Sniper rifles can now be steadied by the player holding their breath, and thus allowing the Iron Lungs perk to be included. *Improved party and friend invite system. *Offline multiplayer has been removed. *Players can now have colors. *Playing this game on Veteran (difficulty) is a tiny bit more complicated and frustrating than the other versions because a glitch allows your enemies to shoot you directly through some objects and walls. Trivia *Despite the fact that the game's final box art says "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition", in the game's main menu and multiplayer menu, it still says "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare REFLEX." *The RPG's trail has changed, from a normal trail that stays there to more of white conical shape that envelops the RPG rocket. *Some sounds are different, such as the MP5's reloading sound, the G36C's cocking sound and the M40A3's bolt-cycling sound. *The MP-44 has an irregular fire rate, it will fire fast, then slow, then become fast again. *The number "4" on the title has been dropped. *The missions "All Ghillied Up" and "One Shot, One Kill" have much more foliage color, introducing fall colors. *The player can change their username and have the same username as another player, unlike Console and PC versions. To friend request players, each player has their own number that people look up. *The game walk through magazine is filled with false facts in the multiplayer section, as it was made by the Sea Snipers clan, a clan made for the Xbox 360 only, making most things like suits, graphics, the sniper scope sway and designs not possible in the Wii version. *The player can change the color of their username. To do this, one needs to insert ^ and add a number after that. **^1 is red **^2 is bright green **^3 is yellow **^4 is dark blue **^5 is light blue **^6 is purple **^7 is white (it will appear as if no color was added) **^8 is grey **^9 is tan **^0 is black Gallery File:CoD MW Reflex MacMillan.jpg|Cpt. MacMillan in All Ghillied Up. File:CoD MW Reflex Combat.jpg|Russian Loyalists fighting in a Russian village. File:CoD MW Reflex Marine.jpg|An American Marine engaging in combat in the Middle East using a M249 SAW. File:Modern Warfare Reflex.jpg|The game's preliminary box art. Category:Wii games